


Collision

by AnneBlack



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Angst, California, F/M, Laughter, Road Trip, Roadtrip, Romance, Travel across the states, broke, car, hopefully lighthearted, joshaya, long game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 12:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16118429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneBlack/pseuds/AnneBlack
Summary: "Maya, we're in California, we're across the freaking country," Josh snapped, "You know we're not going to get home in time for their wedding.""Yeah, well, if you know me at all," Maya retorted with a scoff, "You'd know that the explosion of the sun isn't going to stop me from getting to my best friend."They glared at each other heatedly, the young blonde crossing her arms and the brunette man letting a harsh exhale leave his lips. Finally, he moved, taking a step back and unlocking the car doors. She watched him curiously as he slid into his truck and started the engine, glancing up at her casually. "Are you getting in or not?""Wh--""We're going, so again, are you getting in or not?"orin which Riley's wedding day is less than two months away and two people who've been running from the  people they love collide in California.





	Collision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is to be the rewrite of Take My Hand with a different title, but same concept and hopefully better writing. I decided to rewrite it because 1. This is a really old story but it's also one I really want to finish because I look at unposted scenes from it that I see every day and they're always something to get excited about, and 2. in regards to the title Charlie and Maya may be getting a friendship fic with the same song because of several scenes in what I've written so far.  
> I have a vague plan of what's going on and am literally already hyped for the end (and also for the next few chapters I hope I can find the time to write) so I hope to see you guys at the end of this fic when I'm able to write "Fin." I am aware that in the summary this seems a little OOC for the both of them--maybe not Maya, but you know--this will be explained in the first few chapters before the summary hopefully so bare with me haha. (If there are grammar mistakes I'm sincerely sorry I hate seeing grammar mistakes as well, so if need be please correct me haha.)  
> As always, thank you for reading--and your likes and comments are always very much appreciated!

He doesn't exactly know where all this started, his feelings for Maya. It seems like it had been set in stone since before they'd met, their fates told in the stars that night in the treehouse, their hands holding promises and hidden grins that don't have to be anymore as the sun rises on a ski lodge. He knows, of course, that there was a start, something that involved a crashing-into of sorts for two lives trying to follow the same path, but it's hard not to jump to the end—or the middle, for that matter.

He decides he should start with the beginning—and really, that's not the worst idea—so he takes a sip of the hot cocoa set down for him on the table and begins to write, smiling softly as he catches a glimpse of the light glinting off his left hand, and picks up his pencil, staring down determinedly at the blank notebook in front of him.

"A collision," a voice says to him, dropping a handful of marshmallows into his cup and balancing a book on educating today's children on her hip. "That's where you should start."

He nods, with a tilt of his head, and begins to write, lifting his pencil to the paper with a grateful smile.

_It all started with a collision, a butting-of-heads, a young woman crashing into a man because she wanted him to stop running away..._

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for sticking around--stay tuned! Kudos and comments always make my day so please don't hesitate to drop one down below. Thank you for reading!


End file.
